swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Spacer Talent Tree
You prowl the space lanes seeking wealth, fame, adventure, or something more. You're also pretty good with Vehicles in general. Hyperdriven Once per day while aboard a Starship, you can add your Class Level as a bonus on a single attack roll, Skill Check, or Ability Check. The decision to add this bonus can be made after the result of the check is known. Spacehound You take no penalty on attack rolls in Low Gravity or Zero Gravity environments, and you ignore the debilitating effects of Space Sickness. In addition, you are considered proficient with any Starship Weapon. Starship Raider Prerequisite: 'Spacehound' You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls made while aboard a Starship. This bonus applies to attacks made with Starship Weapons, as well as personal weapons used aboard a Starship. Stellar Warrior Prerequisite: 'Spacehound' Whenever you roll a Natural 20 on an attack roll made aboard a Starship, you gain one temporary Force Point. If the Force Point is not used before the end of the encounter, it is lost. Additional Spacer Talents Cramped Quarters Fighting Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: 'Spacehound', Starship Raider When adjacent to an obstacle or barrier, you gain a +2 Cover bonus to your Reflex Defense. Deep Space Raider Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Prerequisites: Spacehound, Starship Raider Whether you are taking on military targets on behalf of a resistance movement or you are out for personal gain, you are experienced at raiding Starships and similar targets. You can use each if the following Actions once per encounter: * Clear a Path: Your attack forces an enemy to alter course or move out of your way. You must be fighting aboard a Starship to use this Action. As a Standard Action, make a ranged attack. If the attack hits, on it's next turn your target must move it's Speed to a square that is not adjacent to you. If the target is an enemy Starfighter engaged in a Dogfight, the target instead must attempt to disengage from the Dogfight. * Covering Fire: You squeeze off several shots as you escape pursuing enemies. As a Full-Round Action, if you are the Pilot of a Vehicle, you may move the Vehicle up to twice it's Speed and make a single ranged attack with one of the Pilot-controlled Vehicle Weapons at any point during that movement. If you hit and deal damage to a Vehicle with this attack, the target Vehicle takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls against your Vehicle until the end of your turn. * Disabling Fire: Make a ranged attack with your Vehicle Weapon. If you make this attack against a Vehicle and hit and deal damage, you can choose one of the following to take effect until the end of your next turn: ** One of the target's Vehicle Weapons ceases to function. ** The target's Shield Rating is reduced to 0. ** The target's Hyperdrive is disabled. ** The target's Speed is reduced to 2 squares (Character Scale). Make a Break for It Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: 'Spacehound', Stellar Warrior Once per encounter, while on or in a Vehicle, you can move up to one-half your speed, or move the Vehicle up to one-half it's speed if you are the Pilot, as a Swift Action. This movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity.Category:Talent Trees Category:Scoundrel Talent Trees Category:Ace Pilot Talent Trees